Meeting Her Dad
by adventuretimedog
Summary: Set after the finale, Marceline takes Princess Bubblegum with her to the Nightosphere to tell her dad about their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum were still sitting on the couch at Marceline's house. It was late and everyone else had gone home. Bonnibel was curled up next to the vampire, resting her head on Marcy's shoulder. Marceline had her arm around her girlfriend's waist.

Bonnie looked up and said with a yawn, "You know, Marcy, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yah, Bonnie?" Marceline raised her eyebrows and smirked, awaiting Bonnie's affectionate words.

"This couch is really uncomfortable." Bubblegum whispered nonchalantly as she nestled her face into her vampire queen and closed her eyes.

"Is that it?" The grey-skinned girl giggled at how Bubblegum struggled to stay awake with her.

"Oh yah, and I love you, Marceline…" Bonnie's voice trailed off as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Marceline kissed her forehead, picked her up, and carried Bonnibel to her bedroom. Marcy put her down on the soft, purple bed and floated to the other side to go to sleep herself. Bonnie noticed the vampire was floating above the bed, so she reached her hand up and pulled her girlfriend down to be level with her. The princess wrapped her arms around her lover and rested her head on Marceline's chest. The vampire queen smiled and they both went to sleep.

A few hours later, Princess Bubblegum awoke with a scream and jumped out of bed.

"Bonnie! What's wrong!?" Marceline flew to her side and took the girl's hands in hers.

Bubblegum had had a nightmarish flashback to the deaths of her Gumball Guardians. They were yelling _"Why'd you do this to us, Mom? You're killing us all."_ Her citizens were panicking and exploding everywhere and Bonnibel stood in the center of the hysteria powerless, unable to move.

Tears streaming down, Bubblegum fell into Marceline, "I couldn't save them. We weren't prepared. They need better protection. If I could…"

Marcy hugged her and tried to calm her frantic mind, "Hey, Bonnie, it's okay now. Take a deep breath. No one could have prepared for GOLB, but he's gone forever. The Candy Kingdom is safe now. You need to spend less time worrying over work, remember the pizza? Fifty percent should be personal."

She had been getting good at calming Bonnibel. The vampire was her protection, not just from physical villains, but also from herself. When she was with Marceline, she could usually relax. She had always worked too hard, but the guilt of needing to spend more time in the lab planning new security tactics was eating away at the princess.

Bonnie wiped away her tears, "You're right. I've been overreacting and I'm sorry to put you through all this," Marceline kissed her and they returned to bed.

In the morning, Marceline poured warm tea into two crimson mugs and handed one to Bonnie who was seated on a bar stool.

"Marcy, have you told your dad about us? I'm sure he'd want to know." Hunson Abadeer had not yet heard of their relationship as he had not returned to Ooo since Marceline made him return to the Nightosphere after ruining her concert.

"Uh, well… I don't think that'd be such a good idea. He's evil and always donks up my life whenever he visits." Marceline stared at the ground, avoiding Bubblegum's eyes. In truth, she wasn't sure how her father would react to the news. Even though he was genuinely trying to be a better parent, he had never accepted that she wanted to make her own path in life, rather than follow his.

"We can go to the Nightosphere instead. Come on, it'll be a fun adventure for us. I want to see where you came from. I want to understand you better."

"Alright, but I warned you." Marceline got the bug milk out of the fridge, said the incantation, and they left.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the Nightosphere, Bubblegum looked over the vast rocky terrain spewing fire onto its demonic citizens. The larger demons were ripping the smaller ones to pieces and eating their remains. Painful screams could be heard throughout the harsh landscape and puddles of blood coated everything. Overhead, a dark cloud beamed sentient blood mist down to vaporize criminals.

"Home, sweet home," Marceline grabbed Bonnibel's hand, "Stay close to me." A crowd of red demons quickly gathered around them. They were all eyeing the princess as none of them had ever seen a candy person before. The creatures salivated at her sweet scent and opened their mouths wide to reveal sharp, glistening fangs while slowly approaching.

Just as Marceline was about shape-change into some huge beast to obliterate them, one of the monsters gasped and whispered, "That's Marceline _Abadeer_!". The demons simultaneously halted and mumbled to each other for a second before fleeing in all directions, petrified of her lineage.

"Okay, let's go see my dad." Marceline picked up Bonnie and flew to his mountainous black castle. Hunson saw their arrival from a window and greeted them at the front door.

"Ahh, Marceline! Come to take my place as ruler of the Nightosphere? Who's your friend?" He smiled curiously.

"Hello, I'm Bonnibel Bubblegum. And I'm actually Marceline's g-"

"Great friend!" Marceline cut her off and blushed, "And no, I don't want to rule the Nightosphere. We're just here visiting for a day or two." She glanced at Bonnie who looked annoyed that she didn't tell him the truth.

"Well it's great to meet you, Bonnibel. Why don't I give you a tour of the place?" All three of them continued down a long hallway as Hunson showed them various rooms and talked about the creation and history of the Nightosphere. Marceline walked next to Bonnie at her pace, instead of floating ahead like Marcy did with Finn and Jake. At last they stopped in a living room of sorts and he began asking Marceline more questions about her life.

"Marceline, how's your rock and roll thing going? Any upcoming concerts? I would love to visit Ooo again, even if I don't get to suck any souls. I gotta say that song you sang about slow dancing was just wonderful, Honey. Which reminds me, Finn the Human said you may have been romantically involved with someone… So, who are you dating? Is it that wizard Ash?" With each question, Marceline looked more nervous and slightly angry. Bonnibel linked her arm in Marceline's, but the vampire shook it off immediately.

"No, Ash was a real donkus. I dumped him years ago. Wait, what did Finn tell you?" Marceline's voice increased an octave as she became more flustered, which Hunson automatically picked up on.

"Hey, Mr. Abadeer, I noticed on our way in how under-control everything is in your kingdom. How do you get everyone to obey you so willingly in such a big empire?" Bubblegum tried to switch the subject, although she really was interested and hoped to bring some of these new ideals into her own Kingdom.

"Well, that's simple. Everyone fears me and if they don't, I kill them. They like to work out their own problems so that I don't have to get involved and kill them." Hunson liked Bonnibel, especially since she took interest in the Nightosphere -something Marceline never did. Although he wondered why Marceline brought the pink girl with her to visit him when his daughter clearly didn't enjoy being here herself.

Marceline whispered in Bonnibel's ear, who started giggling and blushing. Hunson pretended not to see this and left them saying he had to get back to ruling for a while. They decided to explore by themselves.

 **A/N: Next chapter will be them doing cute stuff and Hunson may be eavesdropping…**


	3. Chapter 3

Bubblegum looked around the room to glimpse into Marceline's childhood, but there were few items that proved Marceline had even existed, much less lived there at any point. The furniture was a scorched charcoal color and the scarlet walls still retained their rocky, cave-like appearance from before Hunson had built a house within it. A couple photos were all that remained.

"Marcy, why didn't you tell your dad about our relationship? That's why we're here, remember?"

"I was going to, but… I want him to love you as much as I do, and… It's hard to describe. I'm not used to this." Marceline sighed, frustrated with her inability to articulate. She had been hurt so many times that her emotions became difficult to discuss with anyone. Bubblegum tried a different tactic to soften her.

"So, you wrote a song about slow dancing?" Bonnibel questioned as she gazed at a framed photo of a seven-year-old Marceline with her dad, smiling and having fun.

"Yah, it was just how I feel and stuff." Marceline looked away from her and fidgeted by rubbing her right arm with her left.

"About me?" Bonnie turned to Marcy and blushed as she knew the answer, "Well do you want to?"

"Here? Are you crazy? There's not even any music."

Bonnie put her arms around Marceline's neck, "There's no one here. Why don't you sing me your song?"

Marceline wrapped her arms around Bonnibel's waist and began softly singing. They began to float around Hunson's living room in slow circles. Bubblegum placed her pink heels on top of Marceline's red boots. Bonnie's body was pressed up against Marcy's so much that the vampire could feel her heartbeat flutter with each line of her song. When her song ended Bubblegum gently kissed Marcy's lips. Marceline leaned back in the air so that the princess was on top of her and kissed her back harder. Bonnie pushed her tongue into Marceline's mouth, gliding over her fangs to tease her.

Marcy broke the kiss and trailed her lips along Bonnibel's jawline and down her neck. Her forked tongue tickled her princess' skin. She bit into her girlfriend and sucked out enough pink to leave a small gray mark on her collar bone. She then returned to Bonnie's lips before lowering her back down to the ground.

"I think I heard something…" Marceline said as another book about dark magic accidently fell off the black wooden bookcase in the corner of the room, "Come on, let's get outta here." Instead of investigating, they simply left the living room to find another more private place to make out.

When the two girls had exited, Hunson Abadeer let out a sigh from behind the bookcase. _I knew it!_ He thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunson had invited Marceline and Princess Bubblegum to dinner that night. They ate in silence for a while. Marceline sucked the blood out of her raw steak and passed her vegetables to Bonnibel. Bonnie, who preferred her food to be cooked, gave Marceline her steak.

Hunson asked, "Bonnibel, how did you like the Nightosphere?"

"Some of it is pretty breath-taking," with her response, Marcy almost spat out her food in laughter, receiving a swift kick by Bubblegum under the table, "But I think I've seen enough to know that all kingdoms have their pros and cons."

"Interesting. Well, it was nice to meet you. I'm sure we will be seeing each other again soon by how fond my daughter is of you." He winked and nodded towards the grey bites along the girl's pink neck which Bubblegum immediately tried to cover up. Marceline blushed before scowling at her dad. "You too are an unlikely, yet cute pair. Marceline acts like a completely different person when she's around you, even when she's trying to look tough for her old man. I haven't seen her look this happy since her mom was alive."

"Whatever, Dad, it's nothing."

"Hmmm… If it's nothing, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I sucked your girlfriend's soul." He transformed into a huge soul-sucking monster that knocked over the table, reaching its tentacles towards Bonnibel. The souls of the less-fortunate hung in slimy green sacks below a mouth filled with razor-like canines as they voiced their discontentment with hollow moans.

"What the-?" Bonnie shuffled safely behind Marceline.

The vampire queen lunged at her dad, throwing him against the wall, "No one touches her" she growled as she turned into a giant black octopus, strangling Hunson until he shape-changed back to his usual demon appearance.

"See? I told you," Hunson Abadeer flashed a playful grin as he brushed off his suit, "I'm just wondering why you didn't tell me yourself?"

"I just wasn't sure how you'd take the news. You were always so happy whenever I dated a guy, always asking when we'd have kids and stuff." Tears welded in her eyes.

"Marcy, I was only happy that you were happy." He gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Daddy." Marceline was feeling emotionally drained, but most confrontations with her dad ended that way. She grabbed Bonnie's hand and they left the Nightosphere.

Back home, Marceline fell onto the couch and motioned for Bubblegum to sit down. Marcy laid her head in her princess' lap and looked up at her. Bonnie started playing with her lengthy ebony locks.

"I'm glad my dad likes you."

"Uh I'm glad you like me, otherwise he would've sucked out my soul." The pink girl chuckled. "He did give me an idea for the safety of my citizens though, what if they were each put in a containment unit held within a giant Gumball Guardian?"

"I don't know, Bon Bon. Let's stick to one adventure at a time." Marceline leaned up and kissed her lover's lips. "Mmmm. You taste so good, I may have to suck your sweet soul."

 **A/N: Always happy for feedback. Thanks for reading : P**


End file.
